When Everything Goes Downhill
by roughishstar
Summary: Bad things are happening at the Cartman house, one that could change his life forever. When all hope is lost, who can he turn to? KyleXEric Songfic. Mature themes.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own south park but if I did that would be FREAKIN AWESOME! lol

Rated M for language and sexual content.

When Everything Goes Downhill, Sometimes the Answer is a Jew

By midnightharvestmoon

Prologue

"Hey fatass" I greeted as Eric Cartman joined our usual group of four next to the bus stop.

I waited for the usual, 'I'm not fat you fucking jew!' or 'I'm not fat I'm just big boned!"

But to my surprise there was no response. No nothing except that Cartman looked down at his feet, worry and fear in his eyes. There is no way I could have offended him.

"What's wrong you finally figured out how much of a slut your mom is?"

Still no answer. Just Cartman still looking down at his feet, deep in thought.

"Kyle I think you should give it a rest, it looks like something is really bothering him" my best friend of all time, Stan said to me.

I nodded as the bus pulled up to us. "Come on we're gonna be late!" The bus driver yelled her usual line as we boarded the bus.

Nobody said a word or talked back.

'I hope he's okay' I thought as I took my seat next to Stan. 'Wait why should be worried about him? It's probably just some stupid Cartman problem.'

"I'm sure he's fine." Stan tried to reassure me. Stan seems to always know how I feel weather I like it or not. That's what best friends are for I guess.

"I know I'm not worried" It was the opposite of what my eyes were saying.

We pulled up to the elementary school and boarded the bus, the bus driver mumbling something.

And that's where it all began.

A/N: I hope that was good it's my first story! :D I'm also not very good at keeping people in character so I hope I do okay with that. Oh just a warning later in the story there's gonna be rape/ murder so if you don't likey don't ready. But if you do likey please ready lol. ^.^ pleaseeeeee review it will make me feel special. :D


	2. I think we have an emergency

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing show called south park.... stop reminding me!!! T.T **

* * *

**Rated M for language and later chapters**

**Song is Emergency by Paramore  
**

* * *

When Everything Goes Downhill

by midnight harvest moon

Chapter 1

(Kyle POV)

"Man down! Man down!" Cartman yelled, cringing and holding his balls. "Get me back to army base!"

"For the last time Cartman, this is not the Viatom war!" I yelled.

"Shut up Kyle ans respect my leaders authoritah!" He demanded.

"You're team captin, _not _team leader fatass!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes.

We were in the middle of gym class playing dodge ball and sadly I was stuck with Cartman (who got hit in the balls with a dodge ball.) Stan was stuck in some co-ed thing and Kenny decided to skip gym. He said it "is a waste of time and an excuss to get kids' lazy butts moving." I think he's right.

At the beginning of gym the teacher decided to make a horrible mistake and make the 'nazi' team captin. Now he thinks he rules everyone.

"Cartman! You're out! Go to the side!" The gym teacher shouted.

"I can't move! I've been shot!" Cartman complained.

I walked over to him. "God dammit, get up Cartman!" I wasn't paying attention so I got hit with a dodge ball. "Danmit!"

I dragged Cartman over to the side.

"H-howdy fellas" Butters greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Hi Butters" I replied.

"So you fellas got out to a suppose" Butters was looking at Eric. It was avboius Butters was gay and had a thing for the fatass.

"I did not _get out_ I got shot" replied Cartaman.

"Well that's cool I suppose" Butters responded, looking as awkward as always.

"You're such a retard Cartman" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up day walker!" I sighed and the bell rang. All the boys ran toawrd the locker room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-and then Cartman got hit in the balls." I was telling Stan about gym at lunchtime.

Stab laughed. "That is fucking hilarious dude!"

"I know right!" I laughed with him.

"Hey! Not funny!" Cartman yelled and flipped us off.

We kept laughing and didn't notice Butters come up behind us. "Well hey fellas what's so- what's so funny?"

We turned around. "Nothing ,Butters, what's up?" Stan greeted.

"Well I was w-wondering," his eyes shifted to Cartman," if Eric wanted to come over to my- my house tonight to er, hang out" Butters offered sounded hopefull.

"What's in it for me?" Cartman asked. So greedy, he is.

"Lots of snackes and cheesy poofs?"

"Deal!" Cartman exclaimed. "I'll be over when I get around to it."

"Okay, cy'a then!" Butters walked off happily.

Everyone was always taking advantage of Butters, especially Cartman. Poor Butters thins he's his friend. I feel bad for him really.

"Is it really a good idea to be taking advantage of him, Cartman?" Stan asked as if reading my mind. He has a tendancy to do that.

"He's just a little fag. I see no wrong."

"I think he likes you" I added in.

He glared at me. "Whatever, jew." He went to stuffing his face with a cheeseburger.

I decided to let it go for now, he'll never learn. Sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cartman POV)

I walked into my house and slammed the door. I wasn't mad, I always slammed doors. I started my daily routine of watching Terrance and Phillups while sitting my big-boned butt on the couch and eating cheesy poofs.

I went to the covert in the kichen and opend the door to find no cheesy poofs. Fucking great.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaam! We're out of cheesy poofs!"

No answer.

I yelled louder. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

Still no answer, 'Why the hell isn't she answering?"

I tried even louder. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

This time the reply was a scream of horror.

**A/N: Cliiiifffyyyyy! Lol. Sorry about the changing POVs I stink at 2nd and 3rd person. Anyway.....pleeeeease review. It will put a bid smile on my face :D. And I promise the chapters will get longer or my name isn't SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS!! Wait that isn't my name.....oh well. **


	3. It's making me insane

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own South Park. Except for Kenny..... did I just say that out loud?**

**Rated M for language and content in this chapter.**

**songfic is Monsoon By Tokio Hotel  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ------------------------------------------------------  
**

When Everything Goes Downhill

by midnight harvest moon

**Chapter 2**

**_(Eric POV)_**

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

This time the reply was a scream of horror!

"Mam!" I jumped and ran upstairs. The scream came from her room!

When I got into her room it was dark, to dark to see. I flickered on the lights and standing there, was a man. I've never seen him before. He had a brown beard and brown eyes filled with hate. He had brown hair that was in a low ponytail and he was tall. He was holding a gun pointed at mam's bed and in the bed, was mam.

"Mam!" I screamed. She was tied to the bed by four ropes.

"Pull off your clothes boy or the lady gets it!" The man yelled.

"Wh-who the h-hell are you?" I stammered, stricken with fear.

"Pull 'em off,boy, now!"

"Don't do what he says!" Mam pleaded.

The man slapped her. "Shut up!"

"I-I"

The sound of a gun shot ran threw the room, a scream, then silence. Tears

filled my eyes. I tried to scream. I tried to run, but I was frozen. Sure, my mom was a crack whore who had boy and girl parts but she was also my mam. I started to bawl.

"I told you boy!" The man walked up to me and threw me against the wall. I stayed frozen.

He walked up to me and ripped my clothes off, starting with my hat, then shirt, then pants. Then he took off his own pants and squatted down. "Suck. My. Balls."

I still sat there frozen. He put a gun up to my head. "Do it boy!"

I slowly put my mouth around his balls and sucked genitally. My life was officially over, I was scared.

The man stroked my gentiles. After that was a blur. I remember sitting on the floor after he left, unable to move. Unable to cry. I was stricken with fear. I remember the phone ringing and listening to Butters' voice leave a message. But I didn't care about Butters at the moment. I didn't care about anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kyle POV)**

"Where's Cartman? He should be here by now" Stan questioned.

"The fatass is probably just skipping again" I replied. Stan, Kenny and I were standing by the bus stop. We were missing Cartman but, whatever.

"Wait isn't today the pie eating contest?" Kenny mumbled under his hood.

"Oh yeah! Cartman was really excited about that!" Stan remembered.

"Then where the hell is he?" I wondered.

"Maybe he forgot" Stan suggested.

"Yeah maybe" I said, trying not to sound disappointed. I looked at the ground and balled my hands into fists. 'I don't care about Cartman not being here, what's wrong with me?'

The bus pulled up to the bus stop. "Come on we're going to be late!" The ugly-faced bus driver yelled.

"Shut up fat bitch!" Stan yelled.

"What did you say!?"

"I said, your mom is a fat bitch"

"Oh okay"

"Wow that actually worked" Stan mumbled as we sat down.

I looked out the window for awhile until a voice interrupted.

"Hey fellas!" The blond happily greeted.

"Hi Butters" Kenny's mumbled voice greeted.

"Fellas, have you seen Eric? He didn't show up at my house or ans- or answer his ph-phone last night."

"No...we haven't seen him" Stan said with wonder in his tone.

'Where the hell could he be?' I wondered.

- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

Later that day, me, Kenny and Stan were all hanging out in Stan's room, killing zombies on his newest game.

"Dude this game kicks ass!" I exclaimed in full game-mode.

"Woohoo!" Kenny screamed as he blew up one hundred zombies in a mine field, and me.

"Dammit Kenny you blew me up!" I exclaimed. Kenny pointed at me and laughed.

"My turn" Stan said. I threw him the controller.

"Hey why don't you call Cartman and see why he wasn't at school today?" Stan suggested a few minutes later.

I sighed "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Kyle" I sighed again and walked over to the phone. I picked it up and dialed Cartman's number. After three rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey" I greeted.

"K-kahl? What do you want?" He sounded nervous but he tried to cover it up by acting tough.

"I was just...where were you today?"

"I was skipping wh-what do you think I was doing, jew?"

"I just thought- it was the hot dog eating contest today, remember?"

"S-so?"

"Whatever, bye fatass" I heard a click so I hung up. I walked over to Stan and Kenny.

"Kenny you're to fucking good at this game!" Stan threw his contoller. Kenny laughed once again. "Oh hey Kyle what did Cartman say?" Stan asked.

"He said he was just skipping but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing, he's fine" I concluded. He was probably just fine....right? Nothing to bad could be happing to him. I hope.

**A/N: This chapter would have been even longer but I decided that would have been rushing the story to much so you're gonna have to just wait =p. I promise the next chapter is gonna be the best one so far (I think) or maybe just the longest....don't know.**


	4. I offered you my hand

**Me: Hello welcome to the third chapter of my story! Here to join me in writing this part issssss south park's very own.....KENNY!!!**

**Kenny- Why the hell are you making me do this?**

**Me:Cause you're barley in my story so you deserve to help.**

**Kenny- And it's because i'm sexy isn't it?**

**Me: Shut up Kenny.**

**Kenny- You know it's true**

**Me:....no comment...anyway you're probably tired of hearing us talk so one final thing! Kenny?**

**Kenny- This poor sucker does NOT own South Park! **

**Me: That's true but haaay! (He likes to tourcher me.)**

**Kenny- xD Anyway... this story is rated M for "bad" language and sexy time**

**Me: ............**

**Kenny- .....Wanna do it?**

**Me: I'm going to kill you.**

**Kenny- ehhh i've had that happen enough times. Btw, the song fic of this chapter is "Scars" By papa roach  
**

**----------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------ ---------------- **

When Everything Goes Downhill

by midnight harvest moon

Chapter 3

**(Kyle pov)**

"Hey fatass" I greeted as Eric Cartman joined our usual group of four next to the bus stop.

I waited for the usual comebacks, 'I'm not fat you fucking jew!' or 'I'm not fat I'm just big boned!"But to my surprise there was no response. No nothing except that Cartman looked down at his feet, worry and fear in his eyes. There is no way I could have offended him.

"What's wrong you finally figured out how much of a slut your mom is?" **(Kenny- It's so true) **I added to keep up appearances.

Still no answer. Just Cartman still looking down at his feet, deep in thought.

"Kyle I think you should give it a rest, it looks like something is really bothering him" my best friend of all time, Stan said to me.

I nodded as the bus pulled up to us. "Come on we're gonna be late!" The bus driver yelled her usual line as we boarded the bus.

Nobody said a word or talked back.

'I hope he's okay' I thought as I took my seat next to Stan. 'Wait why should be worried about him? It's probably just some stupid Cartman problem.'

"I'm sure he's fine." Stan tried to reassure me. Stan seems to always know how I feel weather I like it or not. That's what best friends are for I guess.

"I know I'm not worried" It was the opposite of what my eyes were saying.

We pulled up to the elementary school and aboarded the bus, the bus driver mumbling something.

And that's where it all began.

(Me**: sound familiar?) (Kenny- nope) (Me: your not helping the cause)**

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cartman!" Mrs. Garrison yelled. She was transferred to 5th grade this year. _Joy oh joy._ "Snap out of it and answer the fucking question!"

Cartman seemed to snap out of some kind of trance. "Umm...."

"Spit it out!" Mrs. Garrison hissed.

"Um, 1974?" Cartman randomly guessed something like we always did when we weren't paying attention. Usually we were right.

"No! The answer is 1975!" Mrs. Garrison corrected.

Cartman just sat quiet.

"What's with your attitude today Eric?" questioned, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say anything" Cartman mumbled, looking down at his desk.

"Speak up and let go of that attitude!"

"Shut up Mrs. Garrison, something is really bothering him!" Stan exclaimed.

"That's it! Eric, Stanley, Kyle and Kenny to principles office, NOW!" demanded.

"But me and Kenny didn't do anything!" I shouted.

"Don't talk back, office, NOW!"

That was so weak! We got up and left the room. Kenny mumbling a "fuck you" on the way out.

On the way out Kenny got an idea. "Lets just skip" he suggested. **(Kenny- Cause Kenny's awesome like that) **

"Good plan" I agreed. We all ran out to the back of the school. Kenny pulled out a cigarette and put it to his mouth.

"Kenny you smoke?" Stan exclaimed.

"Yep" Kenny said and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"You know how bad that is?" Stan lectured.

I took the chance to talk to Cartman as Stan lectured Kenny about smoking. I pulled him a few feet away. "What do you want?" Cartman mumbled. **(Kenny- so thaaat's what they were doing. I thought they were making out or something) (Me: Wow Kenny wow.)**

"I want to talk" I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about" Cartman's voice was now going a little over a mumble. He was also trying to avoid my eyes.

"You've been acting strange. You haven't gotten in any fights today and you seem really sad or worried or something."

"Why do you care?"

I softened my eyes to make them look more caring. "Because, I want to know what's up, dude."

"It's none of your business." he decided to keep his eyes on the ground, one tear falling from his eye.

"Whatever dude, but if you want to talk come over my house tonight, okay?" (**Kenny- awwwww Kyle cares) (Me: I know so sweet, right?)**

**(Kenny- sure....it's actually a little strange) (me: -sigh-)**

He nodded.

I walked back over to Stan and Kenny, who were lying against the school's brick wall, Kenny still smoking. **(Kenny- cause I pwn!!)**

'Why did I even bother talking to him?' I thought. I looked back over at Cartman and saw him crying. **(Ken- Cartman?! Crying!?) (Me: I **_**will**_** kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) **It made me want to hug him and tell him every thing is going to-

'No,no' I thought, ' that's all wrong! He's always mean to me and putting me down and making me feel like shit!'

"Kyle?" Stan asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Come on! It's time for lunch!" Stan and Kenny were walking toward the back doors.

"Nah, I think I'm going to skip that to. I'm not really hungry." Actually I just wanted to sit down and think without the loudness of the cafeteria.

"At least come to the lunch room with us" he suggested.

"No thanks" I sat down and leaned against the brick wall.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, dude" Stan walked inside.

Kenny waved to me, then followed.

I looked over to where Cartman was before. He was no longer there. Where could he have gone?

I decided to let the thought go and closed my eyes. Soon I drifted of to the world of dream and sleep. **(Kenny- you make it sound gay) (me: shut it..by the way if you interrupt anytime at all during the dream sequence... ) (kenny- you're gonna what? Kill me?) (me: ....)**

----------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - -------------------------

"_Jew!" The voice of Eric Cartman came from behind. _

_I turned around "What do you want fatass?" _

"_You caused all of it, ape cock!" Cartman was standing behind me, looking as angry and sad as ever._

"_What are you talking about?" I was very confused. What did I cause?  
_

"_You caused it fucktard!" He screamed. _

"_Caused what?" _

"_Everything!!!" Everything went red. He slapped me across the face and through me to the ground. _

"_C-Cartman st-stop"_

"_My name is not Cartman" the voice did not sound like Eric's. "Wake up!"_

_--------------- ------------------------------------------------------- -------------------_

I woke up to find the devil's son standing in front of me. "Oh hey Daimen."

He was holding what looked like Pip's hat.

"What are you doing? School's out"

I looked at my watch. School has been out for an hour! "I was skipping and I must have fallen asleep" I decided to change the subject. "So you're back from hell already I see."

"Yup." That's when Pip came up from behind.

"May I please have my hat back?" Pip asked Daimen. Daimen simply burned the hat to pieces.

"Well okay then" Pip sighed and walked away.

"Oh, that Stan kid was looking for you" Daimen walked away, following Pip.

'That was weird' I thought while standing up. I stretched my arms and started walking towards home.

I thought about my dream for awhile. It felt so real. It felt like I was actually hurting from the dream. Did I really feel _guilty _about Cartman? I mean, I couldn't have done anything to make him feel that sad, could I?

I thought about it for a second. "Nope" I concluded.

------------------------weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-----------------------------------------

I went right to my bedroom and layed on my bed when I got home. By then I decided that something was seriously wrong with me. Maybe I should talk to Stan about it. Then again, I don't think he would help. But, I did need to call him. He was looking for me earlier. When I picked up the phone I heard a call from outside the bedroom.

"Kyle! Your little- er, friend Cartman is here to see you!" Mom called.

"Send him up!" I yelled. A few seconds later a chubby boy with a blue and yellow hat and yellow gloves stepped in. Wow, he actually came.

"So, you here to talk?" I sat up on my bed.

Cartman just shrugged and sat next to me on my bed. I put the phone back on the receiver.

A few minutes past and I spoke up, turning to face him. "If you're not going to talk, why are you here?"

"Well I just thought..." he stopped in mid sentence and stared up at the ceiling.

"Thought what Cartman?"

"It's nothing"

"Please just talk Eric"

"...You called me Eric" he looked surprised. I didn't even do it on purpose.

"Well I have a tight to, don't I?"

"Well yeah, it's just-"

"I don't get it. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

A tear slipped from his eye. God, what did I do?

---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

**Real A/N: Srry I lied. The part that I said was gonna make this chapter the best and longest so far I had to cut out because again, I was rushing the story to much. sorry! Oh yeah, stay tuned for more surpise guests!!!**

**----------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kenny- is it over yet?**

**Me: yes it's over kenny**

**Kenny- want to do it now?**

**Me: I wasn't going to resort to this but.... -kills kenny- **

**Stan~ OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!**

**Kyle: YOU BASTARDS!**


	5. The day you slipped away

**Disclaimer: I no owny South Park**

**Rated M for..... it's south park do I need a reason? **

**Quick note!!- This chapter is based after the song "Slipped away" by Avril Lavigne.... or at least the end is even though nobody dies. I would suggest listening to it, it's good.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---------------------------------------- **

When Everything Goes Downhill

By midnight harvest moon

Chapter 4

(STAN POV)

I was ready to hide under my covers and never come out. Yeah. That's how scared I was at that moment.

"Stanley! Get your butt out here!" Mom shouted at the top of her lungs. Joyful mother, right? I mean, my mom is perfectly fine, when she's not fucking PMS-ing.

"Stanley!"

I ran out of my room to find my mom spread out on the couch with only a robe on. "Yes, mom?"

"Finally!"

I winced, "what do you want?"

"Can you give mommy a foot rub?" She pleaded.

That's it I was out of there. Like hell I was going to give her a foot rub. I ran back into my room and grabbed some clothes for a day or two, a sleeping bag, my new video game and a few movies.

Time for a trip to my good friend Kyle's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a women opened the door.

"Hi Stan, you here for Kyle?" Kyle's mom asked.

"Yup" I replied.

"Kyyyyyllle! Your friend Stan is here!" His mom is nice sometimes, but other times she's like my mom on PMS except ten times worse.

Kyle's mom walked away and Kyle appeared in front of me. "What's up, dude?" He greeted.

"PMS" I stated, "much scarier than one hundred zombies coming to eat your brain."

"Your mom?" He guessed.

"Yup."

"Need to sleep over?"

"If it's okay."

"Yeah. Don't worry, when my mom PMSs it makes Mr er- Ms. Garrison and the bus driver look like a joy."

"Thanks, dude" I thanked.

"No problem." He walked to my room and I followed.

"So, where were you after school?" I asked, "I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I fell asleep behind the school." He sat on his bed.

"Oh, nice." I sat on a chair next to Kyle's desk. I scanned the room for a minute and found something kind of unusual. A blue and yellow hat. Cartman's? I stood up, walked over to the hat, and picked it up. "What's this doing here?" I questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Uh... I don't know. Oh, Cartman was over here earlier and he probably left it here." He tried not to meet my eyes.

Cartman? Eric Cartman? Why the hell was Cartman over here? I was surprised, especially with his condition and the fact he hates Kyle and Kyle hates him. At least that explains why Cartman didn't answer his phone.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

"Nothing, just hung out." This didn't seem right.

"Did he seem alright to you?" I asked.

"Yeah" Kyle answered. Okay, he had to be lying. I know Kyle hates Cartman but there is something seriously wrong with him. I sware, Kyle doesn't care at all! I could tell Kyle could tell I was mad. I didn't feel like continuing the conversation yet. I would talk to him about it later.

"Hey want to play my new game?" I suggested, changing the subject.

"Hell yeah! We wont have Kenny to beat our asses this time."

I chuckled and put Zombie Assassin 30,001 into Kyle's X-Box 360.

"You got that right." I threw him a controller.

We played four hours of non-stop gore and killing until we called it quits. We got snacks some where in that time.

"Damn I beat your ass, dude!" Kyle bragged, putting down his controller.

I threw the controller in front of me.

"You suck at your own game" he taunted.

"Whatever" I shut the game off.

Kyle looked at the clock, "damn it's already two o'clock."

"Damn, let's get ready for bed" I suggested. We both took off our shirts and pants the got into night clothes. I crawled into my sleeping bag. Kyle turned the lights off and crawled into bed.

"Kyle, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked and looked over to me even though we could barley see each other through the darkness.

"Well you keep saying how Cartman seems perfectly fine when he obviously is not."

"Because he is, he's perfectly fine." He looked away.

"Kyle! He is not okay! I know you hate him but... you don't care at all do you?" I was getting mad again.

"I-" His voice sounded shaky.

"You what, Kyle?"

Minute after minute past and he didn't answer. "Kyle?"

Twenty minutes past and I was pretty sure he was asleep. I couldn't sleep if I tried. Kyle and I actually got into a fight, I think.

"Eric wait!" I heard Kyle softly say.

"Kyle? You awake?" I looked over to him and he was sound asleep. He was sleep talking!

"It'll be okay. P-please don't leave" Kyle mumbled. Kyle was dreaming about... comforting Cartman?

That's when it hit me right between the eyes. Kyle didn't hate Cartman! Not one bit! I knew he was gay but... Eric? Now that I thought about it, it should have been obvious!

Kyle loves Eric Cartman!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**(Kyle POV) **

I woke up the next morning feeling guilty. Maybe I should have told Stan what really happened when Eric came over. Maybe I should of told Stan that I do care about Cartman instead of seeming like a complete and utter bastard. Well, it's done now. I looked over at Stan sleeping on my floor. He looked like he has only been asleep an hour or so. I looked at my digital clock. It said in red letters 9:03. Damn, I'm surprised I'm awake. I got out of bed and walked over to the door, making sure not to step on Stan.

I got into the kitchen to find my little brother, Ike, making cereal. "Morning bro" I greeted.

"Hi Kyole" Ike greeted back lazily. He had bags under his eyes and looked beat.

"You look like you barley slept, you okay?" I asked to be brotherly.

"I had a nightmare" he said as he put the milk away and sat at the table. I sat across from the small Canadian.

He ate some cereal then said, "whatev-wer."

After a little while of watching Ike eat cereal he decided to break the silence. "Is Kyole okay?" He asked.

The question surprised me for some reason, "yeah, why?"

"Ike looked at me, "you looked worr-wied and more tired than I am."

"No, I'm fine." He went back to eating him cereal.

I stared at the table. Was I fine? I was worried about fucking Cartman and Stan and I might of actually gotten into a fight. Stan most likely will still be pissed at me when he wakes up. Instead of telling him about what happened with Cartman yesterday I thought of a different approach, I'll just tell him that I'll go talk to Cartman later. That'll work. I would need to talk to him later anyway, after yesterday afternoon. I need to know what he's going to do.

"Kyle?" The sound of Stan's voice interrupted my thoughts. He was walking over to my table, rubbing his eyes. I looked over to where Ike was and realized he was now gone.

"Morning" I greeted. He sat in the chair next to me.

"Morning" he greeted back.

I decided to apologize for last night, "look about last night, I'm sorry. You were right, I am a jerk to Cartman. How about later I go over to Cartman's house and see what's up?"

"You don't have to Kyle, I'm sorry too" he said, looking down at the table. "I should stay out of your business with Cartman."

"No, I'm going to go over and talk to him later, one on one." I smiled at him.

He looked up at me and smiled back, "Okay but do you mind if I stay here while you go over? I don't feel like going back to my bitching mom."

"Sure, dude" I agreed. "Now lets have breakfast."

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I shut the door and walked down my driveway. Time to go see fatass.

As I was walking I saw a police car drive by going the way I was. I wondered what the hell happened this time. I turned the corner. Only a little while away.

A couple houses away I saw some police officers coming out of a house carrying some poor sucker of a kid. Then I realized something. That was Cartman's house.

And the 'poor sucker' they were carrying was Cartman.

"Cartman!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran as fast as I could to the police.

"What the horse's shit is going on?" I half screamed half asked the police.

"This kid has no parents and must be taken to an adoption center" one of the officers told me.

"Where?! Where is the adoption center?!" I demanded.

"Not anywhere near here" another officer replied.

"Cartman!" I tried to run to him but an officer stopped me.

"Kyle!" I heard Cartman call. I looked over to him. "You told, didn't you? I hate you! I hate you, jew! I never want to see you again you piece of shit!" That's when Cartman got shoved into a cop car. It started to drive away.

"Cartman!" I yelled for the last time and ran as fast as I could to chase after the cop car. Soon I became very tired and out of breath. That's when I tripped over a branch. I fell face first. I didn't try to get up. There was no point. I lifted my head up. The cop car kept driving. I remembered what Cartman just said to me. It hurt more than anything anyone has ever said to me before. Soon enough the car was driving downhill and out of sight.

Cause that's when everything went downhill.

.........................(flash back).................................................

A little less than a day ago:

_My door slowly opened and a boy with a blue and yellow hat and red coat stepped in._

"_So you here to talk?" I sat up on my bed._

_Cartman just shrugged and sat next to me on my bed. I put the phone back on the receiver._

_A few minutes passed and no one said anything. I then spoke up, turning my face to him, "if your not going to talk then why are you here?" _

"_Well I just thought..." he stopped mid sentence and stared up at the ceiling. I've never seen him like this before. I don't think anyone has._

"_Thought about what Cartman?"_

"_It's nothing."_

"_Please just talk, Eric." Woops. Why did I just call him that?_

"_You called me Eric" he commented. He looked surprised._

"_Well, I have a right to, don't I?" I stated. _

"_Yeah, it's just-"_

_I interrupted, "I don't get why the hell you wont tell me what's wrong."_

_A tear slipped from his eye. God, what did I do?_

_I just looked at him for a minute. My eyes softened. He looked so innocent, so-_

"_My mom died" he blurted out. 'She what?!' _

"_Say that again?" I had to make sure I heard him right. _

"_My mom died. She got murdered." More tears streaked his face._

"_Eric! That's horrible!" I was now frightened and felt bad for the poor fat boy._

_Cartman was now bawling his eyes out. He stuck his face into my blankets. I think I heard a mumbled "don't look at me." _

_I didn't know what to do or say. I tried to resist the urge to cry myself. Just seeing him cry made me want to, even though it should of gave me pleasure. Instead of crying I patted his back and told him "it's gonna be okay." _

_He kept bawling into my blankets, "jew... are you... comforting me?" _

_I hated it so much when he called me by my religion, but I decided to let it go for now. I stopped rubbing his back._

"_No please, don't stop" he pleaded. He shifted his position and cried into my lap. I continued to rub his back again. He was actually liking me comforting him? He could have gone to Stan, Kenny, or even Butters who would have been more than happy to see him. For some strange, twisted reason, I was happy with his decision._

_After ten minutes or so, Cartman finally stopped. He kept his head on my lap. _

"_You okay now?" I asked, taking my hand away from his back. _

_He looked up at me and nodded. He kept his eyes in mine for a few seconds then sat up and looked at the ceiling._

"_I have one question, of all people, why did you pick me to come to?" I wondered. _

_He hesitated for a moment then said, "because I..." He got up and ran out my bedroom door. _

_I frowned and layed back down on my bed. After a little while of going over what just happened I smiled. Cartman wanted me to comfort him._

_Then a horrible thought struck me and I frowned once again. If Eric doesn't have any parents then he'll have to be put up for adoption._

...................(end of memory)...............................................

Now it's to late and Cartman is gone for good. He hates me and never wants to see me again. I'm not surprised. I probably will never see him again anyway. I tried to hold back tears. Once they start, I wouldn't be able to stop.

Damn my life.

Damn whoever killed Cartman's mom. I will find and kill that son of a bitch.

Soon it became to much and I started to cry. I was right, I wasn't able to stop.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -

What felt like three hours later I was still on the ground, the tears still streaming out of my rare green-brown eyes. Through the teary fog I thought I saw a flash of light, hopefully not lightning. But then there was a blob of orange. K-Kenny? He must of came back to life from some dieing incident.

The blob of orange picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I cried into the soft hoodie. "Th-thanks" I managed to sniffle out. Soon enough my tears became dry.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

January

February

March

April

May

June

July

August

September

October

November

December

Then the cycle went all over again. Two years since last sight of Cartman. Two years of having a hole that seemed to form after he left. But remember... a lot can happen in two years.

**WARNING!-** okay this is still a KyleXCartman story BUT there will be a small amount of KennyXKyle. Is that okay? But remember, Kyle and Cartman WILL end up with each other either way.

**A/N- yay i got it up! I hope that chapter was good. it was my favorite to write so far even though it took awhile. i was watching south park last night and i was watching that World of Warcraft episode. I like south park ALOT but that episode wasn't that good...... anyway...reviews are apretiated!**


	6. The pain of losin' you

**Disclaimer- you know the drill**

**Rated M because it wants to**

**(A/N) I think i'm going to turn this into a songfic and change the chapter names... this chapter's song is "What Hurts The most" by Rascal Flatts. Filler chap btw. P.s. The _'this' _is music and song lyrics. enjoy**

"Why do we have to move here?" A brunette boy sitting in the back of a blue convertible asked, roof up. It was raining today and it fit the day this boy was having nicely.

"Because you got kicked out of your old school in the other town" the bleach blond woman on shotgun replied angrily while doing her makeup.

"But why _this_ small town of _all_ places?" The boy asked again, more impatiently this time and rolling his eyes.

"Maybe because _this_ town is far enough from our _old_ town so we can have a _good_ reputation and start anew" the also brunette man in the front driver's seat said frustrated.

"Whatever, but this is really fucked up" the boy sighed.

"Excuse me young man! How many time have I told you not to swear!" The woman looked back at the boy angrily and snatched away a bag of some kind of snack. "And no more of this disgusting fattening food!"

"I hate these people" the boy mumbled quietly as they passed a sign saying 'Denver 1,000 miles'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Everything Goes Downhill

By midnight harvest moon

Chapter 5-

the pain of losin' you

(Kenny POV)

I walked through the 7th grade hallway, I loved middle school way more than elementary school. More freedom, different teachers every period, more chicks, bigger boobed chicks, older chicks, I could go on. But when I think about it, so much has changed since 5th grade, especially after... Cartman left.

I haven't changed much, except I haven't died in the longest time, thankfully! Sometimes I do miss Satan but I really don't care all the other times. I started to take my hood down a few times a week and realized I got more chicks looking at me so I started to take it down all the time. And overall, I am now the player of the group to sum it up

Stan didn't change a lot, but still more than me. He is now the jock of the group, playing foot n' all. I just sounded like god damn Butters for a second. He started to take his hat off also and let his black hair drape in his face, which some girls** -**cough-wendy-cough-, find hot. Actually, because of Wendy wanting to spend to much time with him, he no longer is with Kyle 24/7. Really, he's barley with him anymore, well, not nearly as much as he used to be.

And with that, brings me to Kyle freaking Brofloski, who is pretty much now my best friend. Out of everybody I know, even outside of our little group, has changed the most. Where should I start? Well after Cartman left he especially seemed... different. He seemed to try his best to act normal and happy that Cartman left but Stan and I could see through that. Especially with the fact that I found him crying his ass off on the street, poor kid. And every time we speak of Cartman, he cringes and doesn't talk. Figures Kyle never really hated him. But now we learned to never speak of his and he seems to be over it. To tell the truth, I was a little sad when he left, but I got over it. Anyway, back to Kyle. Unlike me, Kyle has really good grades. He is the fucking top in our class for Pete sakes! I really don't care about my grades.

One of the few things that haven't changed is his 'jew fro' as Cartman used to call it. He still wears the same old green hat. He was the odd one of the group dare I say.

I remember one time when we got lost in the woods. This is really random but one of the most important stories of our friendship. This was when Stan was just starting to hang out with Wendy a lot more...

----------------------

"_Dammit! Where the hell are we?!" Kyle exclaimed, in the middle of miles of trees._

"_I don't know! I lost the fucking map!" I said, hitting my head on a tree._

"_That you couldn't read! Hey! Stop beating yourself up!" He walked over to me and pulled me away from the tree._

"_Yeah I bet Stan could read it couldn't he?!" I commented angrily. I didn't even know why I said that. I just felt angry for some reason._

"_What are you talking about? Stan has nothing to do with this!" He quietly yelled, if that makes scents at all._

"_Not now, but it will eventually!" Then I realized, I was jealous of Stan. It built up inside of me until just now._

_I guess he realized that to. His angry face turned to guilt. "Y-you're jealous aren't y-you?" _

_I sighed and sat down on the woods floor. "Yeah I guess I am, and It's stupid. I'm sorry. I'm just tired of being the third wheel since Cartman left." I saw him cringe two feet when I said the name. _

_He sat down next to me. "You have a reason to and I'm sorry" He pulled me into a tight hug. After a few seconds he pulled away when I didn't hug back._

"_Dude, you know I don't do hugs" I said, almost blushing for some reason._

"_No I don't know, I guess we have a lot to learn about each other" he got up and started walking away._

"_Where are you going?" I asked, standing up._

"_Well it's almost nighttime and we've been trying to get out for five fucking hours. Might as well rest for the night. I'm getting fire wood. You stay here." I did as I was told and he walked away. _

_I looked over at his backpack and decided to check again to make sure if he had a cell phone or not. While looking through I came across something interesting, Cartman's school picture from elementary school. You know, the one where he tries to act cute. I put it back. He probably didn't want anyone to see that._

_Ten or so minutes later he came back with a bunch of lumber. He put it down and started rubbing two sticks together over it._

"_Are you sure you know how to light that shit?" I asked._

"_Positive" _

_Soon we had a fire. "Whoa that was cool!" I exclaimed and sat near it. He sat next to me._

"_Holy shit! It's colder than I thought it was out here!" He said. _

"_You got that right!" _

_For awhile there was just silence. So I decided to break it. "So do you want to know more about me or what?" I asked._

_He looked at me. "Well... yeah" he said. _

"_Well you know how poor I am. I only have this hoddie to wear cause it's the only thing I can get other than the clothes under it. I used to cover my face mostly because I had a scar from my dad but I got something to make it not show..."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kyle cut me off. "Your dad?" His face was in shock._

_I sighed. "Yes my dad beat me a lot, and still does." He looked really scared when I said it so I forced a smile, even though that was one of the hardest things I could say out loud._

"_Kenny, th-that's... horrible! And fucked up!"_

"_No. It's nothing. Please don't freak out, I'm fine." I tried to calm him down, even if I wasn't fine I had to say something._

"_But-"_

"_Why don't you tell something about you?" I said._

_He sighed. "Well I hate my hair. I'm Jewish. My mom is as strict as hell..." He rambled._

"_Something I don't know, please." _

_He sighed again and went to a whisper, "Can I trust you with something that... that Stan doesn't even know?" He said looking worried. _

_I had to hear this. Stan doesn't even know it? "Yes, anything" _

"_I'm gay"_

_And the rest of the night we became best friends, telling each other everything_

_-----------------------------_

So that was the beginning of 6th grade. I wasn't really surprised when he told me, I have some thing that I can point out gay people easily, I don't know what it is. I asked him who he liked but he wouldn't tell me, even though I think I knew. In the beginning of 7th grade he came out of the closet to the whole entire school. Luckily, most people accepted him. A select few didn't but that's their problem to hate someone as awesome as Kyle. To bad he can't tell his mom.

Anyway speaking of the devil...

"Hey Brof" I greeted, running into Kyle.

"Hi Kenny" Kyle sighed looking down at the floor.

"Aw not happy to see me?" I joked. He glared. Maybe not a good time for jokes. "Okay really, what's up?" I asked more seriously.

"Nothing" he ran off to his next class. Now I was worried, he always told me what was wrong. I frowned and walked along to my next class.

My next class happened to be math, which was good, I had a great view of Bebe's ass. That could've gotten my mind off of Kyle, if Butters didn't sit in front of me.

"Well, hey Kenny" he greeted cheerfully. God damn his always cheerfulness.

"Hi Butters" I choked a smile, not in the mood for his mood.

"Did you hear about the party tonight?" Kenny asked. I perked up a little.

"Party? Where?" I asked.

"Tonight at Bebe's place" He answered.

I threw my arms up "Woohoo!" Party's were two things for me, a way to blow of steam, and a chance to get laid by yet another girl.

"So you going then?" Butter asked.

"Well, aDUH!"

"RING!" went the bell and class started. Then came an hour of solving for X

----------------------------------------

After school I was looking for Kyle and I bumped into someone very familiar...and sexy. I grinned my devilish smile. "Hey Bebe, sorry about that" I said, looking at her on the ground. I extended my hand and helped her up.

"It's okay, as long as you come tonight" she replied seductively.

"Count on it" I winked.

"See ya then" she walked away and I gave her a smack in the ass. She chuckled and went to catch up with Wendy, who was with Stan. Well I got my girl of the night, not that I haven't fucked Bebe many times before. Which I have.

I walked out of the school and finally found Kyle. I ran over to him. He still looked sad. "I know what will cheer you up!"

He looked over at me, just realizing I was walking with him. "Nothings wrong" he stated, faking a cheerful tone.

I rolled my eyes, "well, there's going to be a party at Bebe's tonight. You in?" We were now walking on our way home out of habit.

"I don't know. It sounds like fun" he said.

"Hell yeah it's going to be fun!"I exclaimed, mostly thinking about me and Bebe. I chuckled.

"Well I guess I'll go" he agreed, a smile hinting on his face.

"Great!" I did a small jump. "Want to hang out at my place til then?" I offered.

"Sounds good to me, I get to kick your ass in Assassin's Creed" he taunted. Kyle was awesome enough to get me a ps3 for my birthday since my parents couldn't afford anything except socks for me.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I bet I could beat you in a race to my house!" I taunted back.

"Your on! Ready. Set. Go!" We both started sprinting toward my rat den of a house. Kyle was ahead of me for part and I couldn't help but look at his butt. It looks like a girls, kind of sexy. DID I JUST THINK THAT ABOUT MY BEST [guy] FRIEND?!

"Almost there I'm going to win!" He exclaimed. Not if I could do anything about it. I went into full on running mode and got ahead of Kyle, then across the train tracks, and then soon enough I was under the wheels of a 18-wheeler and on my way down to hell. Just _lovely._

Hell was just as I remembered it, full of fire and dead people. When I got to the entrance I had to go through this whole "welcome to hell, you did not make it to heaven, your here for eternity" speech that I almost new by heart by now. I watched Satan get off stage and followed after him to see why I died this time, because there always _had_ to be a reason.

When I finally caught up to him he was already in his house, making tea. I knocked on the door and moments later it opened to the big red ruler of hell himself. "Hello Kenny! Long time no see! Come in and sit down!" He let me in and I walked over to his flowery sofa and sat down.

After a minute or two he walked over with two cups of tea and put one in front of me on the coffee table. "Thanks" I said as he sat next to me and took a sip out if his tea cup. I took a sip out of mine. I really didn't like tea but I could deal, it's better than anything I ever could have at home.

"Hello Satan how have you been?" I greeted.

"Hi Kenny. I've been pretty good lately, got a new boyfriend" he stated proudly.

I raised an eyebrow, "again? Who this time?"

He smirked. "His name is Adolf Hitler. He may be a little rough on the edges but... heck hes rough on the inside to! But he can be sweet and understanding. But he is a Jew hater all right."

Go figure. My best friend's nemesis and my best friend's enemy's hero. Dating Satan. "Well that's great!" I said, sounding happy for him. Weather I was really happy for him or not I really don't know.

"Speaking of Jews you're not getting out of why you are here" He said.

"Yeah I haven't been here in two years. Why am I here now? And what do Jews got to do with anything?" I questioned.

"Kenny, I know you like Kyle." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My breath hitched. "Wh-what did you just say?" I didn't like him more than a friend! Heh..heh... He had to be kidding me!

"You know what I said" he took another sip of tea.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kenny looked at the ground.

--------------------------------------yaay flashbacks------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stan, Kyle and I were just hanging out one Sunday afternoon just being...well... us. Just for the record, my hood was up today._

"_Yeah? Well I'll bet you ten bucks Kenny made sweet love down by the fire with Chef!" Kyle bet Stan and laughed._

"_Dude! That's sick!" Stan exclaimed but laughed along with him._

_I flicked both of them off._

"_Yeah you're right. Kenny only does chicks with huge tits and massive asses" Kyle commented and they both continued laughing._

"_Yeah!" I exclaimed. They laughed harder. "Wait, hey!" _

"_You know it's true" Kyle stated matter-of-factly and looked at me. _

"_Okay, it's true" I agreed and just laughed with them. Our laugher stopped when massive ass herself came walking over. "Hi Bebe" I winked. I had a good time with her down by the fire if you catch my drift. _

_She looked at me and did a small wave then her gaze went toward Kyle. "Kyle, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked._

"_Sure, I guess" he answered. _

_Bebe beckoned him to stand up. Kyle stood up and followed Bebe to behind some bushes. I looked at Stan and we both got the same idea. We stood up and hide behind the other side of the bushes. _

"_Do you remember that you time in the tree house in elementary school?" She wondered. We couldn't see them, just hear their voices. One thing I heard that wasn't them was Stan puking next to me. I elbowed him in the ribs. _

"_Uh..." He hesitated for a moment, probably thinking. "Yeah" he finally responded. _

"_Well I had a great time, didn't you?" her voice was going more toward flirty, the voice she does when she wants to have sex with me. What the hell was she planning. I felt my face heat up a little under my hood._

"_Uh, kind of" he just sounded pretty awkward, thats a good sign._

"_I was wondering, there is this dance Friday..." she rambled._

"_You want me to go with you?" Kyle finished. My breath hitched. Kyle better not say yes... hold on a second was I, Kenny McCormick, jealous of Kyle Brofloski? _

"_Yes! So you will?" Bebe sounded really excited._

"_No" Kyle stated. I slightly put my fist up in the air and pulled it down. Stan gave me a 'what the hell" look._

"_What? Why?" Bebe now sounded sad, almost angry. _

"_Because I don't like you in that way" Kyle said._

"_You don't have to like me. But you could act like you do" Bebe pushed. _

"_Bebe, I said no"_

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase" Bebe pleaded. God this woman never gives up. Then again, she is Bebe._

_There was silence for a few moments. Then someone cleared their throat, "Bebe, I'm gay" Kyle just pretty much admitted to the whole school he was gay. I looked at Stan, his eyes were was wide as the moon. 'Holy shit' he mouthed._

_After five minutes of silence, I peeked through the bushes. Bebe was still standing there, mouth wide open, but Kyle was gone. _

_I sat back turned from the bushes for awhile, thinking about what just happened and what I felt. By the end of the day I figured one thing out; I wasn't jealous of Kyle, I was jealous of Bebe_

_-----------------------------------------_end of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you just thinking about?" Satan asked.

I sighed, "You're right, but what do you want me to do? It's obvious who he loves! And I'm just a fucken man whore" I mumbled the last sentience.

"Do you know what happened on this day two years ago?" Satan asked.

I thought for a second, wondering what happened that could be at all relaivent. "No" I concluded.

"Someone let for good"

"Oh" Cartman. Should have known.

"Kyle knows. He's never forgotten. And today is going to be the hardest for him. You need to stay with him at all times at the party, and who knows, maybe make him totally forget about Cartman and, you can figure out the rest" Satan crossed his legs.

"Well, okay" Oh wait, what about Bebe!? "Um I think I have plans tonight I forgot..."

"Kenny!" Satan glared at me.

"Okay, okay!"

"Well you better get going, the party has already started" Satan said and got up.

"Crap, cya Satan!" I ran off toward the portal before he could reply and hopped in. The portal was always so creepy. It was red and black and filled with a bunch of dead faces and screams rang throughout the whole thing.

I finally got through the portal and appeared outside Bebe's house. Lights were flashing through the windows and the music was almost literally making the house thump up and down.

'_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight'

It was the beginning of the song (**A/N if you readers can guess the song you get a... free story request for me to write for South Park, more details at the end of this chapter.) **I would know the song anywhere.

I walked up the door steps and just walked in. There was people drinking, and dancing their asses off. There was somebody dancing with only their underwear on on the snack table. They were swinging their pants above their head. I walked over to get a closer look. It was... "_Butters?!" _I exclaimed. Butters was the one on the table.

"Woo!" Butters yelled. He was so drunk. It's about time that kind got loose. I started laughing hysterically on the ground.

After a few minutes of laughing so hard I was crying, I got up and decided to look for Kyle. I wiped a tear away from my eye and started walking.

On the dance floor I came across Stan dancing with Wendy. Stan looked completely sober. Wendy... not so much.

"Hey Stan, have you seen Kyle?" I asked him, he looked at me, He stopped dancing for a second.

"I saw him earlier. I tried to get him to dance but he shook his head and walked away. I couldn't figure out what was wrong" he said.

I sighed, "well okay. Thanks anyway." He continued dancing and I walked away.

I looked a little more. Near the punch bowl I got stopped by Bebe. "Hey Kenny" she breathed.

"Hi Bebe, have you seen Kyle?"

She frowned. "No I haven't. Why are you worrying about him? Don't you wanna have a good time?" She winked.

"Not tonight Bebe" I started to walk away before I got pulled into her god dammed DD boobies.

She stepped in front of me. "Aw, come on Kenny. You know you want to"

"I said no Bebe" I was getting angry now.

"Kenny!" She pleaded.

"Move!"

"No!" She pushed me to the ground. I could feel eyes on us.

I had no choice. I took my fist and planted it on her face. "Get away you fucken c*bleep*" I pushed her off and ran.

"Kenny I'm going to kill you!" I heard Wendy scream behind me. I'll deal with that bitch later. I just kept running.

I heard a new song start as I ran out of Bebe's house. I new exactly where Kyle would be. 

_  
'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me'_

"Kyle!" I yelled as I grew nearer to Stark's Pond. I didn't see anyone from where I was. I really hoped he was there, especially since it started to rain.

_'I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out'_

I got to the pond and found him. Thank god! He was up in a ball and no noise was coming from him. "Kyle?" He still didn't move or make any noise. I sat down next to him. I lifted his chin up to make him look at me. His usual green eyes were red and his face were streamed with tears, more coming down by the second.

_'I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me''_

I let go of his chin and he buried his head into my hoodie. I put my hood up as the rain started to get worse.

_'There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me' _

I put my arm around him. This is how I wish it could be all the time, me and him, but without the crying. "Kyle, it'll be okay"

_'What hurts the most  
Was being so close' _

He looked up at me. "N-no it wont, you dont know how much this thing hurts" he sniffled.

"I know this is about Cartman and yes, it will."

_'And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away'_

"There was so much I wanted to... tell him" his voice cracked. "And he just left and said he never wanted to see me again."

_'And never knowin'  
What could've been'' _

**(Kyle pov)**

I sniffled and held my chest as Kenny pulled me closer. The scene from so many years ago repeated in my head for the first time since last year.

--

"_**Kyle!" I heard Cartman call. I looked over to him. "You told, didn't you? I hate you! I hate you, jew! I never want to see you again you piece of shit!" That's when Cartman got shoved into a cop car. It started to drive away.**_

**- -**

_'And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do' _

Kenny patted my back as I let out a cry of pain. Kenny was such a good friend to me. But I wish I knew why he even bothered. I'm hopeless.

And why do I even try? Eric's not coming back. Why can't I get over him. He never wants to see me again and he hates me. If only he could have seen how much I really did want him to stay...

_'It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it' _

I looked at Kenny again and he smiled at me. "Why don't we go to Denver tomorrow?" He suggested. "To... you know... get your mind of of...er... things?"

I forced a smile back. "Well I guess."

_'It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone'_

He hugged me. He always knew how to make things better. Just like Stan used to do. I hugged back.

"How about tomorrow morning I'll pick you up?" He asked when we released the hug. "I would say you could sleep over, but my parents are kinda... um... never mind"

_'Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken'_

I smiled, this timemore genuine. "Okay I understand. See you then." I got up and walked away. I just felt like being alone the rest of the night anyway.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N- And end of chapter. I finally got it up! Happy? I am! And going to Florida for a week... so I wont be able to update until after. Hoped you like this chapter anyway, it took 4ever to write. I actually wasn't to happy with it... maybe because there was no Cartman there -tear-. I know the next chapter will be better for reasons... mwhahahahahahaahha**

**About the authors note earlier... okay so if you can guess that 1 song right you can request any ideas for a south park story and I will make it no matter what! And if you dont feel like guessing or u get it wrong... you can still request a story but im not sure if ill do it or not but I WILL try. Anyway**

**please review with your guess and/or thoughts on this chapter! Thank you! **


	7. Guess who

Hey readers it's been…3 years! I kinda forgot about this account and story… Heh, aren't I the best? I just found it through one of my friend's account and I fucking love it and decided I'm going to add on to it! I don't really remember where I was going with this but I have ideas. And my wrighting style has changed a lot so I'm kind of worried I'm going to screw it up but I'll try my best. I'm guessing everyone has given up on my updating but maybe new readers will find this story? Or someone will re-discover it? Expect a new update soon! I promise this time! O_O Don't kill me.


End file.
